


Sharing the Warmth

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Water, arctic ocean, iceberg, neiss, neissberg, this ship is slowly killing me], under the schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be the Ice Queen, but she still has needs. Short and sweet Neiss fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Warmth

There isn’t enough room by the meager fire for everyone. Those who are strong enough omit their seat to those who need it. That’s the unspoken rule. That’s why Weiss is sitting atop the fallen wall of a fragmented building just outside of their makeshift encampment. She is sore and scraped and so damn cold, but there are people who need the warmth more than her.   
The black sky is an eerie contrast to the luminescent snow. Wind picks it up like a taunt, blowing it fiercely against her already raw cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to bury herself deeper into the coat she picked up in the last village they liberated.   
“Quiet, tonight.” she snaps her head around, the silky voice making her heart sputter.   
Neptune stands stiffly with his hands in his pockets like he’s waiting for her blessing before joining her. Even in the dim light, she can see the discoloration of a bruise marring his left cheek. The tension in her shoulders eases somewhat, mind registering that this is not an enemy- the very opposite, in fact.   
“Thank Oum.” she sighs gesturing to the place beside her on the wall, “We haven’t had a full night of rest in…”   
Neptune scratches his head as he sinks to her level, “Ten days?”   
Weiss nods somberly. They’re not touching, but she swears she can sense the heat radiating from him. It makes her realize how much she longs for the fire, for the heat. She shivers and stares begrudgingly into the night. The sound of a zipper makes her turn her head. She gasps.   
“What are you doing?” her voice rings in the empty air.   
Neptune pauses in the middle of shrugging off his jacket and raises an eyebrow at her.   
“Giving you my coat.” he says like that warrants no justification.   
“Why?”   
“Because you’re cold and I want you to be comfortable.” his eyes widen as if he hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud.   
Weiss is suddenly glad that her cheeks, already red from the cold, cannot show her blush.   
“Don’t be ridiculous. You need it.” then says quickly, “If you really want to make me comfortable just hug me so that you can warm me up without letting yourself freeze.”   
She holds her breath as she waits for his face to give her some sort of sign. He blinks blankly. Weiss snaps her head back and holds her gaze straight ahead, wishing to the moon and back that she had been born mute. After a few silent, almost painful moments, Weiss hiccups as strong arms close around her. She’s pulled flush against his chest, cheek pressed above his heart. She’s rigid in his embrace as he rests his chin atop her head.   
“Any better, Snow Angel?” the usual slyness is completely gone from his voice.   
Weiss lets all the apprehension leave her mind. His heat seeps deep into her skin. Coupled with the accelerated beating of her heart, she feels leaps and bounds better than she had before. His heartbeat is just as wild against her ear and the corners of her lips slowly creep upward.   
“Much better.” she murmurs, wrapping her arms around his torso and curling her fingers into his jacket, “Thank you, Neptune.”   
She feels him relax and hold her tighter.   
“Anytime.”


End file.
